nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
NWC Raw 4/14/14
A video package plays, showing Nexus cashing in last week on TUO. The camera cuts over to the ring, where a large iron throne is set in the center. Hail to the King by A7X plays as Phantom comes down to the ring and grabs a microphone. He looks around, taking in the boos from the crowd before sitting up on the throne* Phantom: Welcome. *The crowd boos as Phantom chuckles and waits for them to finish* Phantom: Yes yes, boo more, let it all out. Are you done yet? *The crowd goes silent* Phantom: Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Look upon me now, for I am your king, whether you like it or not. This company, this multimillion dollar industry, is all mine, I own all of it. You all, are the puppets who keep feeding me money, and will continue to feed me money so long as I put out the quality entertainment I have been giving to you all. *The crowd begins booing again* Phantom: Hahaha, it’s funny you know? I, your King, supply you peasants with what you desire, yet I am the bad guy for doing so? It’s okay. Horses don’t lead themselves to water. Come now! Am I the only thing you cheer for? Are you also upset your beloved hero The Ultimate Opportunist was laid waste to last week?! Are you upset your beloved hero WWE Champion CM Punk was put away at WrestleMania?! *The crowd begins booing and chanting for Punk and TUO as Phantom rises to his feet* Phantom: CHEER FOR THEM! CHEER FOR YOUR FALSE ICONS!!! I don’t care. Are you upset your beloved Undertaker’s ass was kicked so hard at WrestleMania he refuses to show his face to all of you?! Yet here I am, walking still. Working still! Working so that you all can sit here and watch the best damn show on all of television. But in order for the show to run smoothly, some changes had to be made. Roll the clip! *Nexus is shown cashing in on TUO, causing the crowd to boo even more* Phantom: UPSET?! You better be. LOOK! LOOK UPON MY KINGDOM! LOOK UPON MY EMPIRE!! I ordered the Vortex’s attack on The Ultimate Opportunist last week! I ordered Nexus to cash in the briefcase on TUO! I wanted Nexus, my long-time rival to be champion, because he is the type of champion my kingdom requires. *Everything by Ja Rule plays as Vortex (Nexus, Dexter, Prox, and Lestat) come down to the ring. Nexus holds up the NWC Championship, causing the crowd to boo even harder. Nexus shakes hands with Phantom before Phantom resumes speaking* Phantom: Look upon the Vortex! Look at Nexus, a true royal champion! What has TUO done for this company?! NAUGHT! This is my Dynasty! But alas, The Vortex is not all I’ve entrusted with the safety of the Dynasty. There is another… *Realeza by Jim Johnston plays as Alberto del Rio walks down to the ring holding up the World Heavyweight Championship. The crowd boos, confused. A ‘You Sold Out’ chant starts as ADR gets into the ring and shakes hands with Phantom* Phantom: If Nexus is the royal champion, then what you’re looking at here is Alberto del Rio, FACE OF THE NWC!!! Hunter: Alberto del Rio… wow. Phantom: Yes yes yes. HE DIDN’T SELL OUT! HE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE! He is the champion that will make me money. LOOK! LOOK UPON MY DYNASTY! *The crowd boos as ADR and Nexus hold up their titles. The camera fades to commercial* Match 1: Shadow and Earl Cox vs Camron and Chive - #1 contender for NWC Tag Team Championships Match 2: Rated Peep Superstar vs The Hunter Match 3: Samir Cerebral Assassin vs Kyle Smith Match 4: The Vortex (Lestat and Proxinator) w/ Dexter vs Jason T and WWE Champion CM Punk Match 5: David Falcon vs Michael Maverick Match 6: Venom Brawlers (Apex Predator and Shamrock Steve) vs Nexus and Dexter Match 7: The Ultimate Opportunist vs Alberto del Rio No segments. Unforunately, we won’t have much build-up going into Bloodbath, but afterwards we will have full, and i mean full shows week in and week out.